


Heart Shaped Box

by twinksammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied daddycest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, John Knows, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Road Trips, but sam is still underage, so read if you don’t mind this, this is all consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinksammy/pseuds/twinksammy
Summary: They woke up early today, as usual.





	Heart Shaped Box

**Author's Note:**

> The nirvana song inspired me to write this. Don’t ask why.

John glances at the backseat of the impala. Sammy is spread across Dean’s body, the older boy keeping him close. Sam’s lips are pink and wet, and Dean is touching them lightly, holding them between his fingers.

They woke up early today, as usual. John managed to drag his boys from their bed and get on the road to a hunt in Arizona. They left the motel room empty, the bed shhets of one queen bed stained with come.

It’s late at night when John pulls over at a random motel. Tomorrow, they will have another 12 hours drive. But for now, John opens his door, as his sons let go of each other’s lips and Sammy whimpers. Dean holds his baby brother and a duffel bag, waiting for John to rent a room for the night.

John comes back a few minutes later, a simple key in his hand as he looks at the two of them. Sam kisses his brother’s collarbone, aching to touch more skin, and there’s a fresh hickey on Sam’s neck. John hands the key over to Dean and goes to get the rest of their luggage. He locks up the car and walks the short distance to their room. Dean is cupping Sammy’s ass, the young boy leaning his head on Dean’s chest, as he twists the key in the lock, the door opening with a grunt. Dean walks inside, baby brother close by, and leaves the Door open for their father to come in.

John gets in the room a few moments later, and closes the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 4am and i wrote a thing instead of sleeping. Hope you enjoyed this. Comment your thoughts, if you want to.


End file.
